1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component package where a frame body is mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of a package where an electronic component is mounted on a substrate, there is an electronic component package where an electronic component and a frame body having an external terminal are mounted on a substrate (refer to PTL 1, for example).